The life of Hiei
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: This is a story about Hiei, before he meets Kurama and the others, that's including Yusuke. Also, he meets this girl, she's playing with Yukina, and holds many secrets, but what are they? Bigger summery in author's note inside.Hieiooc, chap 14 up
1. the meeting

Author's note:  
This is my first Hiei fic. I hope u like, I do not own YYH or Hiei or Hotaru (unfortunately), but I am writing this story to see what happens before Hiei met Kurama and Yusuke and the others, this is about when he goes back to Koorime and meets a girl that he sees playing with Yukina. Who is this girl? Will Hiei and she fall for each other? Is she human? How does she know about the Nether World and Genkai? What are her secrets? What do she and Hiei have in common? How does Hiei feel about her? What are Hiei's secrets? Will Yukina find out that Hiei is her older brother? Read to find out! I got Hotaru from the anime Sailor Moon, but the Sailor moon characters will not appear in the story .In case you're wondering, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, but in the story I won't make her a sailor scout, cause this has nothing to do with Sailor moon, it's not a crossover. It's just a Hiei/ooc story. Gomen-nasai, if you were hoping it's have Sailor moon, but if that's want you want, I'll add it. Sorry if Hiei's a little ooc, but you have to remember, this is when he was younger, and he's just starting to get his cold figure; besides it's hard to put Hiei in a romantic situation without him being a little ooc!  
  
Chapter one: The meeting  
"Hi, Hotaru, wanna go play?" asked a girl, with light, ice blue hair, wearing a red bow in it. "Sure!" answered an older girl, with blackish- purple hair, and a golden tiara on her forehead, with a purple jewel in the middle of it. So, the two girls ran into the forest, and started playing with all the little animals.  
"It's getting late," Hotaru said, sitting on the forest ground and staring up at the full moon. "Yes, and a storm's coming too," said Yukina, the girl with the light, ice blue hair. "I think you should go home now," Hotaru said. "What about you?" asked Yukina, whom was now standing up. "I'm going to leave in a little while," Hotaru said to the younger girl. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Yukina said, while walking away.  
"So, who are you?" Hotaru asked, as she turned to a big, green tree, with gigantic branches, and saw a boy sitting on the biggest branch. "How did you know I was up here?" asked the boy, whom was about Hotaru's age. "I noticed your spirit energy," Hotaru explained. "Oh," the boy said, he had red eyes, and black hair, with a bit of white in the front, wearing a black cloak and black pants, along with matching black boots. "You're not an Ice Apparition, are you?" asked Hotaru jumping into the tree with remarkable speed. "No, I'm a Fire Apparition, and since you have speed like that of a Fire Apparition, I'll take it that you're not an Ice Apparition, either," the boy observed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone what I' about to tell you? Because only my family and my best friend, Genkai know, nobody else, not even Yukina knows," Hotaru said. "I promise I won't tell anybody," the black-haired boy said, as Hotaru sat beside him on the tree. "I'm only half Fire Apparition and half Ice Apparition," Hotaru explained. "Hn," the boy said. "Well..." Hotaru said, impatiently. "Well what?" asked the boy, whom was staring at Hotaru. "What's your name?" Hotaru asked, as she stared at the boy. "Hiei," the boy answered. 


	2. Hiei's secret

Author's note: Hello, sorry this chapter was so short. There's a lot more surprises to come, and new people to meet later on, but I don't want to spoil anything so... Don't forget to review, and I do not own Hiei or Hotaru (though I wish I owned Hiei)! Anyways, I will update soon, so please keep reviewing and tell me how u like the story so far, thanx. Flames are excepted, but I will only laugh at them, and make fun of u in my note to the reviewers, because I hate flames. If u see something wrong in the story, please don't hesitate to tell me. I am currently updating all my other stories, so it could b a while for me to update a whole lot, I'll try to update a chapter once a day, though.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Hiei's secret  
"So, Hiei, why were you watching me and Yukina?" Hotaru asked. "Because I wanted to," Hiei replied. "That's not an answer!" Hotaru retorted, as she looked at Hiei, with her dark, purple eyes. "Fine, don't answer my question," she said, acting hurt. "Hn," Hiei said, as Hotaru slid closer to him. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked, automatically tensing up. "Nothing," Hotaru said, trying to slide back away from Hiei. He quickly grabbed her by her waste. Hotaru, instantaneously tensed up, but she soon relaxed, and laid her head down on Hiei's shoulder, as Hiei put his arm around her. "Do you really want to know why I was watching you and Yukina?" Hiei asked. "Yes," Hotaru answered, anxiously. "Why am I so nervous?" Hotaru thought to herself, "Is it because I like Hiei?" "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Hiei asked, breaking the Hotaru's train of thought. "I promise!" Hotaru said. "Yukina is my half sister, but I don't want her to know," Hiei explained. "Really?" Hotaru asked, looking stunned! "Yeah, don't you think you should go home, now?" Hiei asked. "I sleep wherever I want to, I don't really have a home," Hotaru said, as she showed no emotions at all.  
  
Note to the reviewers: Hieifan666: -Thanks, I'm glad u like my story and I'm reading Hiei's sweet Snow right now, and I think it's good and funny. The others chapters will be longer, and I can post more than 1 in a day, because of this. Thanks for reading, and please review or email me again. Thanks for being the 1st reviewer. Please read and review. Srry, it took me so long to post this chapter, but I went to Richmond. Hieis only 007: I' glad like the story, so far, please read and review and srry, it tookso long to update. 


	3. Hotaru's life story

Chapter three  
  
Hotaru's family history  
"Where's your mom?" Hiei asked. "Some demons came and killed her, after one of my older brothers drowned in a lake, when he was 11-years old," Hotaru explained. "What about your father?" Hiei asked again. "My father is King Yakkumo, king of the Nether World, so King Enma locked him away in the dark, depths of the universe, but he let me and my older brothers stay here," Hotaru said. "Well, where are your older brothers?" Hiei asked. "I don't know one of them met this guy who became his best friend, and was like another brother to me. Then, they left with some guy who threatened to kill me, if they didn't go with him. The guy's name was Toguro," Hotaru said. "What about your other brothers?" Hiei asked. "My older, half brother's a lush, and I don't know where he lives, and my other older brother, whom is my full brother left home when I was little. I don't remember what he looks or sounds like. I just know that he's like an Ice Apparition, because all of his attacks are made of ice, and he joined the Shinobi Ninjas. They live on some island, but I don't know the location," Hotaru said. "Do you have any friends?" Hiei was desperate now. "Yes, I stay with Yukina sometimes, but she doesn't know that I don't have a family. I met Toguro a long time ago, before my brother did, and introduced him to my best friend, Genkai, which was a big mistake. Genkai and Toguro fell in love with each other, and things weren't well after the Dark Tournament when our team won. Toguro, and his brother wanted to be demons, so that they wouldn't get old, but Genkai didn't want that, so Toguro got mad. I wanted to stay myself, and Toguro didn't mind, since I was born a demon, and he didn't think anybody could beat me. I stayed with Genkai sometimes, since she knew I about my life," Hotaru explained. "How old are you?" Hiei asked. "I'm 14-years old," Hotaru answered. "Well, I'm going to stay in this tree tonight, so you can stay with me, if you want," Hiei offered. "Thanks," Hotaru said, as she crawled over closer to Hiei, and snuggled up with him, while he slipped his arm around her waist.  
"Goodnight, Princess!" a man whom was in the bushes laughed evilly, as he watched Hiei and Hotaru sleep peacefully. 


	4. meeting Toguro

Chapter four Meeting with Toguro  
  
"Well, brother, did you find her?" asked a demon, with long, straggly hair. "Yes," the taller demon in the green trench coat answered. "Did she see you?" the straggly demon asked. "No, she was sleeping with a fire- Apparition, by the name of Hiei," the younger, taller brother in the green trench coat answered.  
"Well, look at this, it's the Toguro brothers!" a bandit, kitsune, with silver hair, known as Yoko Kurama said. "What do you want?" asked the Elder Toguro brother. "Oh, nothing," Yoko said, slyly. "We don't have anything valuable or shiny," the younger Toguro said, "But if you do us a favor, I might be able to give you some locations of some valuable things!" "Alright, what is it?" Yoko asked, curiously. "In the forest is a Fire- Apparition, and with him is a half fire, half Ice Apparition. She has blackish-purple hair, dark purple eyes, and she's wearing a tight, black miniskirt, and a short-sleeved black shirt, with a silver dragon on the side. Her name is Hotau, and I want you to bring her to me, alive and unharmed. She should be sleeping in the tree with the Fire youkai," the Elder Toguro explained, as Yoko left to do the task.  
"Do you think he'll do it?" the Elder Toguro asked. "Yes," the younger brother answered.  
Yoko, then saw a tree with a boy dressed in a black cloak, and a girl, just like Elder Toguro had said. So, Yoko jumped into the tree swiftly, without waking the to occupants, but Hotaru started stirring in her sleep, and opened her eyes, only to find Yoko who was staring down at her. "Who are you?" Hotaru asked. "My name's Yoko Kurama," the fox answered. "What do you want?" Hotaru asked. "Is your name Hotaru?" Yoko asked. "Yes, why?" Hotaru questioned. "Well, two men asked me to bring you to them alive and unharmed," Yoko explained. "Who?" Hotaru asked. "Just come with me!" Yoko ordered, as he dragged Hotaru away.  
"Here she is," Yoko said handing Hotaru over to Elder Toguro, just as Hotaru put up her Ice Shield. "TOGURO!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"Um, Hotaru," Hiei mumbled, reaching out for her, and soon noticed that she was gone. "Hotaru! HOTARU!" Hiei yelled. "HIEI, HELP ME!" Hotaru yelled, as Hiei found Younger Toguro holding her. "Let her go!" Hiei ordered. "And what if I don't?" Younger Toguro asked. "I'll ring your throat," Hiei said, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. So, Younger Toguro threw Hotaru at Hiei, and he caught her. "You can have her this time, but next time, she'll be mine!" the Toguro's said, as they left.  
"Who was that?" Hiei asked. "They're the Toguro Brothers, and younger Toguro was the one who was my friend, that I introduced to Genkai," Hotaru said. "Oh, well did he hurt you?" asked Hiei. "He would've if you didn't come when you did," Hotaru said, giving Hiei a quick kiss on the cheek. "What...was that for?" Hiei asked, touching the cheek, where Hotaru had kissed him. "I just wanted to show you that I was thankful for you saving me. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," Hotaru apologized. "You didn't," Hiei said, lightly kissing Hotaru on the lips. 


	5. The forbidden one

Chapter five  
  
Forbidden one  
  
"Hiei," Hotaru said, lifting her head off Hiei's bare chest. "Hn?" Hiei asked. "I love you," Hotaru told him, as he opened his eyes, sat up, and stared at her. "I love you, too," he said, and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her up and down her neck. "Aren't you cold, Hiei?" Hotaru asked, while looking at Hiei's bare chest. "No," Hiei said, as Hotaru handed him his cloak. "You have to be cold, it's freezing out here," Hotaru insisted. "You're colder than I am, and besides I'll just cuddle up with you," Hiei said pushing Hotaru down in a laying position, which ended up with her on top of Hiei. "Um," Hotaru said blushing lightly, and trying to get up with the help of Hiei, but before she could get up all the way, Hiei pushed her on her back, and got on top of her. He then, kissed her forehead, then her lips, down to her neck, and stopped in between her breast. "Hiei!" Hotaru moaned. "I'll do this later on, and then, I'll undress you," Hiei said getting off the girl.  
"Hiei, we bam you from staying here! You are a Fire Apparition, and so you are no longer welcome here," said a green haired woman. "Fine, I'll go!" Hiei spat, as he turned to leave. "Take this first," the woman said, handing Hiei a pinkish color tear gem. "Whose is this?" Hiei asked. "It's your mother, Hina's, I'm sorry it had to be this way," the green haired woman, named Ruri said.  
"I'll be right back, Yukina, I think I hear someone talking over there," Hotaru said, as she walked over to where she heard the two voices. When Hotaru got there, she saw Ruri and a Fire Apparition, that was none other than Hiei!  
"HIEI!" Hotaru yelled, as she ran to a figure walking away from Koorime. "Where are you going?" she asked. Hiei turned around, and looked back at Hotaru. "I'm leaving," Hiei stated. "Why?" Hotaru asked on the verge of tears. Hiei walked over to her, and picked up the purplish color jewel, which was her tear. "Don't cry," Hiei said hugging Hotaru. "Why are you leaving?" Hotaru asked again. "Because Ruri is making me," Hiei explained. "Oh, well, can I come with..." Hotaru started. "Princess Hotaru, I have forbidden Hiei from Koorime, and he is now the 'Forbidden One.' If you communicate with him, I will also ban you from Koorime!" Ruri said, and with that said, she turned around, and walked away. "Wait, can't I at least stay with him for a little while, before he leaves?" Hotaru pleaded. "Fine, you have one hour to be with him, until it's time for him to go," Ruri said, and then she was gone.  
"Hiei..." Hotaru started again. "Let's go over here," Hiei interrupted her, and jumped into a nearby tree.  
"So, Ice princess, why do you wanna come with me?" Hiei asked. "Because I don't want you to leave. I really like you, Hiei. I'm in love with you," Hotaru explained. "As am I," Hiei said. "So, can I come?" Hotaru asked, hugging Hiei. "They'll forbid you to come back here, you no that, ne?" Hiei asked. "I know," Hotaru said, now sitting on Hiei's lap. "You won't get to see Yukina," Hiei said. "And neither will you," Hotaru said, looking at her hands. "Alright, you can come with me," Hiei said. "Thanks," Hotaru said, kissing Hiei gently on the lips, as he put his arms around her waist.  
"Princess Hotaru, you and Hiei's time together is up," Ruri said, when she saw Hiei and Hotaru kissing in a tree. "I've decided to go with Hiei," Hotaru said, confidently. "But...Princess Hotaru, you know that if you go with Hiei it'll be forbidden for you to ever come back here," Ruri warned. "I know, but I'm in love with Hiei," Hotaru explained. "Then, by all means go with him, and I wish you a happy life, but promise me if you ever get married or have kids, I want you to come here and see me," Ruri said sadly at the news of Hotaru's departure. "All right," Hotaru agreed. "Wait, I want to ask you something, Hotaru," Hiei said. "Okay," Hotaru said, looking confused. "Will you marry me?" Hiei asked. "Yes," Hotaru said, without hesitation. "I have to be the luckiest girl alive," Hotaru thought. "Congratulations, Princess Hotaru, and you, too, Hiei!" Ruri said, happily. "Thanks, but I think we should get going," Hiei said. "Yeah, thanks for everything, Ruri!" Hotaru called, as she and Hiei left the Ice World, Koorime.  
  
Author's note: Srry, it took me a while to update, but I was working on my Wolf's Rain fic, please review, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Note to reviewers:  
Moongoddessmonoke: Don't worry, u didn't offend me at all, I don't like  
Yaoi either, and I also love every story, if it's not Yaoi or something,  
I will update shortly, thanx 4 reviewing 


	6. shigure

Chapter six  
  
Shigure  
  
"Hiei, where are we going?" Hotaru asked. "To see a man named Shigure," Hiei answered. "Why?" Hotaru asked, curiously. "You'll see," Hiei replied. "Hn," Hotaru said, while looking at the black sky. "She's so cute, when she's irritated," Hiei thought, staring at his fian'cee.   
  
"We're here," Hiei said, walking into a building with Hotaru following behind him. "Shigure, I'm here!" Hiei called. "Hiei, come in here," a man said. "I have my fiancee' with me, can she come in?" Hiei asked. "If she wants," Shigure said, as Hotaru walked into the room, where Shigure was. "Hiei..." Hotaru started again. "Ah, Hiei, are you ready?" Shigure interrrupted. "Yes," Hiei answered. "Hiei, what are you going to do?" Hotaru asked. "I'm getting a Jagan eye," Hiei said. "Oh," Hotaru sighed. "Hiei, lay down on that table!" SHigure pointed. Hiei, then walked over to the table, and lied down. "You know, the reason I strap you up, is so that your own euyes won't come out in the process. Everyone screams, the only question is what will they say?" Shigure explained, as he tied Hiei to the table, and pushed a red button on a remote control.  
  
"AHH! THIS IS WORSE THAN BEING NAIUTIOUS!" Hiei yelled. "Hiei, please be okay," Hotaru cried.  
  
"It's over, the Jagan eye has been successfully implanted on Hiei's forehead," Shigure said. "Is Hiei going to be okay?" Hotaru asked, looking at the uncontious Fire Apparition. "I'm fine, I just had my eyes closed," Hiei said, getting up. "You know, you are one of two people who has survived getting a Jagan," Shigure said, "Your Spirit energy must be great!" "It is," Hotaru smiled, while hugging Hiei.  
  
"When are you'll getting married?" Shigure asked. "Um..." Hotaru said, looking to Hiei for answers. "Tomorrow," Hiei said. "TOMORROW!" Hotaru yelled, "I need a wedding dress!" "No, you don't, you have nice dresses already," Hiei objected. "Okay," Hotaru agreed, smiling mischieviously. "Well, I wish you a happy life!" Shigure said. "Thank-you," Hotaru said, politely. "Hn!" Hiei grunted, as he took Hotaru's hand, and they walkled away, and never saw Shigure again.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Srry, this chapter was so short, and i haven't reviewed in a long time. In the next chapters, you'll get a glimpse at the sailor scouts, but not there names, they'll just be mystery characters, they won't have a big role, until there's a big fight, maybe.  
  
Note to the reviwers:  
  
Thanx 4 reviewing 


	7. RAVEN

Chapter seven  
  
Raven  
  
"Hiei, I love being your wife, it's fun," Hotaru said, kissing Hiei's chest. "Hn, you're a good wife, and I love being your husband. I love and care for you," Hiei said, while stroking Hotaru's blackish-purple hair. "It's kind of weird being married when you're only 18-years old," Hotaru said. "Yeah," Hiei agreed. "Hiei, what would you d, if I was pregnant?" Hotaru asked. "I'd take care of you and the baby," Hiei said, "Why?" "No, reason," Hotaru said, as Hiei took off his white bandanna to reveal his Jagan eye. "Hiei, I'm going towash up in the lake," Hotaru said, as she turned her back on Hiei, but what she didn't know was that Hiei was using his Jagan eye to read her mind. This is what Hotaru was thinking, "I won't tell Hiei yet, but if I don't tell him, he might get mad at me. If I do tell him, he might stop loving me. No, Hiei wouldn't do that. He'll find out eventually, and I can't tell him I'm in pain, or he'll surely figure it out. I was trying to give him a hint, when I asked what he'd do if I was pregnant. Maybe, he din't get my hint, or wants me to actually tell him. I'll just tell him after I wash up," Hotaru thought to herself, as Hiei put his bandannaback over his Jagan eye. "Hn, so she's going to have a baby. Well, I guess I'll let her tell me, and if she doesn't do it today, I'll bring up the subject!" Hiei smirked.   
  
"Um, Hiei..."Hotaru blushed, and covered her body with her hands, when she spotted Hiei sitting by the crystal, clear lake staring at her. "Don't worry, I'll turn my head," Hiei said. "It's okay," hotaru said, as she turned back around to face Hiei, and moved her hands down to her side. "Is anything wrong?" Hiei asked, openening his eyes, and looking at Hotaru's round breast and swollen stomach. "Hiei...I'm pregnant!" Hotaru blurted out, in a whisper. "Really?" Hiei asked, as he hid a smile. "Yes," Hotaru said, getting out of the water, and wrapped herself in a purple towel. "I wasn't going to tell you, because I thought you wouldn't love me anymore," she explained. "Of course, I'll still love you," Hiei said, pulling Hotaru close to him, and hugged her. "I'm...sorry...for not...telling you...earlier!" Hotaru sobbed. "It's okay," Hiei soothed her, as Hotaru started to cry. "Shh, it's okay," he said, rubbing her lower back.   
  
"Is that sailor saturn?" asked a young girl, with redish-black hair. "Yes," a woman, with long, blonde hair said. "Mommy, is she from Saturn?" asked a small girl, with the same color hair and hairstyle, as her mother. "Yes, but she doesn't know it," said a young girl with blue hair. "She looks cool," a spanky girl, with brown hair in a ponytail said. "She gets angry very easy, adn has a secret power hidden within her, that can be dangerous if awoken," a woman, with green hair, wearing a short green skirt said. "Let's go, before she sees us," she said, staring at the 18-year old girl.  
  
"Hiei, I think I'm about to be in labor!" Hotaru groaned. "PUSH!" Hiei ordered, while holding Hotaru's hand.   
  
"Waah, waah!" cried a little baby. "She's beautiful," hiei said. "Yeah," Hotaru agreed, staring at her newborn baby girl. "I thought for sure we were going to have a boy," Hiei said. "Waht do yuo want to name her?" Hotaru asked her husbsnd. "She has purple eyes, but she looks like she likes darkness, like us," Hiei said, staring up at a black raven. "Let's name her Raven, after that bird," Hotaru suggested, when she saw the baby staring at the bird, also. "Raven it is," Hiei agreed, as he smiled, a genuine smile.  
  
Note to the reviewers:  
  
sungoddessYouko: Here's your update, thanx for the   
  
review 


	8. An alliance with Kurama

Chapter eight  
  
An alliance with Kurama  
  
"Have you wvefre heard of the 'Shadow Sword?'" Hotaru asked, while holding a sleeping, Raven in her arms. "No," Hiei answered, staring at raven, as she stirred in her sleep. "The 'Shadow Sword' is a powerful sword, where the hilt is hollow. If you cut someone with it, they will turn into mindless zombies and lower class demons whom listen to your every command. It also gives them a weaker Jagan eye. The antidote is in the hilt of the sword, and the person who gets cut will have to drink the antidote, to remove the cut. The sword is one of the 'Artifacts of Darkness.' The other artifacts consists of 'The mirror of Forlorn hope' and 'The orb of Bas.' These artifacts are located in a dungeon in Spirit World," Hotaru explained. "I guess I'll have to get two more demons to help me, and all I need to find is someone who is interrested in the other two artifacts," Hiei said. "Who will you get?" Hotaru asked. "I heard that Yoko Kurama has taken a human form," Hiei said. "So you're going to try to get him to join?" Hotaru said, as she aquinted her eyes at the sound of Yoko's name. "Yes, and I know that Gouki will probably want the 'Orb of bas,'" Hiei said, as he walked out of the alley way that they were standing in, and spotted a guy with long, red hair. "Do you know him?" Hotaru asked, as she ran her hand through Raven's short, soft, putple hair. "Yes, that's Yoko in his human form, I can sense his Spirit energy," Hiei explained. "Oh," Hotaru said, as she followed Hiei over to the red head.  
  
"Can I help you?" the red head asked Hiei. "Kurama, how would you like to help me stesl the 'Artifacts of Darkness' from Spirit World?" Hiei asked. "How do you know who I am?" Kurama asked. "Follow me!" Hiei ordered, ignoring Kurama's question for now. So, Hotaru and Kurama followed Hiei to an old, abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Now, how do you know who I am?" asked Kurama again, once they were inside the warehouse. So, Hiei took off his white bandanna to reveal his Jagan eye. "You're a demon?" Kurama said, as he stared at Hiei's third eye. "DUH!" Hotaru said, sarcastically, as she glared at the kitsune. "You're Princess Hotaru, aren't you?" Kurama asked. "Yes, asnd you kidnapped me, and took me to Toguro!" Hotaru yelled, but luckily, it did not wake up Raven. "Yes, and I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to talk to me?" Kurama asked, looking at Hiei. "Have you ever heard of the 'Artifactsd of Darkness?'" Hiei asked. "Yes," Kurama answered. "Would you like to steal them?" Hiei asked. "Hm, yes, but I need the 'Forlotn Hope,'" Kurama said. "That's fine, I'm taking the 'Shadow Sword,'" Hiei said. "Are you going to take the 'Orb of Bas,' Princess Hotaru?" Kurama asked. "No, I don't need it," hotaru said, as she sat down on a brown box. 


	9. note to reviwers

Note to reviewers:  
  
Hieifan666:-They are the other Sailor Scouts, but this'll probably be the only time they appear, i just wanted to add them in somewhere, so just threw them there, sorry if there was any inconvenience.  
  
Demon Majick:Here's your update and thanx 4 reviewing  
  
moongoddessmononoke:I'm glad u like and think it's cute, i took Raven from Teen Titans cuz she reminds me of Hiei and Kimiko from Xialin Showdown, cuz she reminds me of Hotaru in a way, and I wanted Raven to have a sister, whom is completely different from her, and is very social, unlike their parents.  
  
Black spell:Srry, it took me so long 


	10. gouki joins the alliance

Chapter nine  
  
Gouki joins the alliance  
  
"I was thinking of asking Gouki to come with us," Hiei said. "That seems like a good idea," Kurama agreed. Then, he, Hiei, and Hotaru went on a search to find Gouki. They finally found him in the forest, full of deciduous trees, eating a little girl's soul.  
"Gouki," Hiei said, once he was next to the ogre-like demon. "What do you want?" Gouki asked, brusquely, as Hotaru stared at the three horns on his forehead. "I have..." Hiei started. "Mm, who's the girl?" Gouki asked, staring at Hotaru, and licking his lips. "She's my wife!" Hiei growled, dangerously. "Oh, hey, what were you saying? And I didn't catch your name either," Gouki said to the small Fire Apparition. "My name is Hiei, and I said, that I am making an alliance, and were wondering if you'd like to be in it? Yoko and I are going to steal the 'Artifacts of Darkness,'" Hiei explained. "What? That's not Yoko, how do I know, you're not pulling my leg? I've heard boogieman stories about Yoko in lockdown, and that red- haired princess ain't him," Gouki said, "He's probably just some human playing pretend, well I for sure ain't falling for it!" "If you really want me to believe you're Yoko, then you gotta come out of that skin!" he laughed. "This is merely a merger, not a possession," Kurama explained. "Then, I don't believe you!" Gouki snarled.  
"Mm, mm," Raven mumbled in her sleep, as she started to wake up. "Shh," Hotaru hushed her, as she rocked her back and forth, behind a big Oak tree.  
"If you don't believe him, then why don't you fight him, and see?" Hiei suggested, as he smirked. "That's what I like about you, Hiei, you get right to the point!" Gouki laughed, "Alright, then let's see your power!" "My power is not as strong as it used to be, but..." Kurama said, as he pulled a rose out from his hair. "What's this, we going on a date?" Gouki asked, sarcastically. "ROSE WHIP!" Kurama yelled, as the rose he held in between his fingers turned into a thorny whip, and he cut down many trees, with one swing of it. "Okay, Kurama, I believe you, I guess you'll be okay to work with for a while," Gouki said, sacredly. "I'll take the 'Orb of Bas,'" he said. "FINE! Can we go now?" Hotaru snapped, careful as to not awake Raven from her slumber. "Alright," Hiei agreed, as he put his arm around Hotaru's waist, and led the way to the abandon warehouse.  
"This is where you'll live?" Gouki asked, looking around at the inside of the warehouse. "Is there something wrong with where we live? 'Cause at least, we're not living on some side street, like bums!" Hotaru snapped, angrily. "There's nothing wrong with where you live. HEY! Aren't you Princess Hotaru?" Gouki asked. "Yes, why?" Hotaru asked, suspiciously. "This is AMAZING! I'll be working with the princess of the Nether World!" Gouki exclaimed, once he was in his human form, which consist of a big, muscle man wearing blue jeans, and a tight, sleeveless, green shirt. "Actually, I'm not going to help you steal the artifacts," Hotaru said, "And you're to listen to Hiei, not me. He's the one who planned this whole thing!" "Oh," Gouki said, all of his newly found excitement gone. "Are you going to stay?" Hiei asked. "Yeah, I want the 'Orb of Bas,'" Gouki said.  
  
Note to the reviewers  
  
Hieifan666: I know the Sailor Scout thing was a little confusing, but they wont be in it anymore, I was just experimenting, and decided that I wouldn't put them in any more parts of the story. 


	11. journey to spirit world

Chapter ten  
  
Journey to Spirit World  
  
"Hotaru, you stay here with Raven," Hiei told his wife, while looking at his daughter. "I didn't know you had a daughter, Hiei!" Kurama smirked. "Hn, mind your own business, fox," Hiei said, as he kissed Hotaru on the lips, and Raven on the forehead.   
  
"We're here!" Gouki announced, as he saw the River STYX. "Yes, now let's get going," Hiei said, as he walked towards a dungeon. "Are you sure they're here, Hiei?" Gouki asked, fear evident in his voice. "Don't tell me you're scared!" Hiei smirked. "NO!" Gouki yelled. "Then quit your complaining, you fool!" Hiei snapped, as he picked up the 'Shadow Sword.'   
  
"Are you ready?" Kurama asked, looking at Gouki and Hiei, while he held the 'Mirror of Forlorn Hope,' in his right hand. "Yes," Hiei replied. "What about you, Gouki?" Kurama asked. "I'm ready," Gouki said, as he picked up the 'Orb of Bas.'   
  
"Yusuke, we just got news that the 'Artifacts of Darkness' were just stolen," a toddler, named Koenma said. "Yeah, so what are you telling me for?" asked a 14-year old boy, with greasy, black hair, wearing a green uniform. "It's up to you to stop them," Koenma said. "The demons' names are Hiei, Gouki, and Kurama," a bubbly, blue haired girl, named Botan said. "And you best hurry, you only have one week," Koenma said. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Yusuke asked, as he left Koenma's office, and used the demon compass, to track down the three demons.   
  
"So, this is where your little get together is," Yusuke said, as he walked into a clearing in the forest. "Who are you?" Hiei asked. "I'm the 'Spirit Detective,' Yusuke Uramaeshi," Yusuke said. "Another one of Koenma's pathetic, little detectives?" Hiei stated. "Sorry, but I don't have time to get arrested," Kurama said, as he walked past Yusuke, and left. "I have better things to do with my time," Hiei said, as he left, too. "Guess, it's just you and me," Gouki smiled. "Yeah," Yusuke agreed, "And I'm ready to kick your ass!"  
  
"Now, how could I lose to a kid, like you?" Gouki asked, as Botan's reinforcements, came and took Gouki away to 'Spirit World.'   
  
"Yusuke, are you alright?" Botan asked, as Yusuke woke up. "Where am I?" Yusuke asked. "In your room, this nice, young lady carried you over on her back," a brown-haired woman, who could only be Yusuke's mom, Atsuko said, as she hit Yusuke on the back. "YOU CAN SEE HER?" Yusuke asked, looking perturbed! "Koenma gave me a human form!" Botan whispered, as she used her powers and healed Yusuke.   
  
"Well, Kurama's next on the list," Yusuke said, as he headed towards the hospital, where he saw Kurama waiting for him, under a full moon.   
  
"Kurama, I'm glad your mom's okay," Yusuke said. "Thanks, but when you're around her, please call me by my human name, Shuiichi," Kurama said, as he handed Yusuke back 'The Forlorn Hope!'   
  
Note to reviewers:  
  
Demon Majick: Thanx for the cookies, I'm glad u like the story  
  
Shatteredsoul56: I'm glad you like the story so far  
  
MoongoddessMononoke: Thanks, for reviewing, I'm glad you like it 


	12. fight with Hiei

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, and I never will, but I can wish can't I? Though, I do own this fanfic, but not Hotaru, unfortunately for me!**

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long for an update. Thanks to all the reviewers out there.

Chapter eleven 

Fight with Hiei, Keiko Kidnapped?

"Guess my last fight's with Hiei," Yusuke said. "Yusuke, be careful with this one, he's the strongest of all three of the demons!" Botan warned. "Yeah, right," said Yusuke, "Now, where would I go, if I was Hiei?" "Why don't you just use your demon compass?" Botan suggested, so Yusuke did as he was told, and used his demon compass and followed Hiei's spirit energy. "How come one mile always gets added on?" Yusuke asked. "Hiei's leading us to his hideout," Botan explained. "How cute," Yusuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, it's _NOT!"_ Botan objected. "What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, utterly confused, as Botan explained it to him.

"They're here," said Hotaru, while Hiei held and played with Rave. "Daddy!" Raven giggled. "That was her first word!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Yeah, but right now, I'm about to fight the Spirit Detective, and you and Raven are to stay in the back room!" Hiei ordered. "FINE! You could at least sound excited!" Hotaru snapped, as she walked into the back room, and Raven started to cry. "It's okay, don't cry!" Hotaru cooed to the small child.

"You must be Hiei. WHOA! That's a big pimple on your forehead," Yusuke said, as he stumbled back, a little. "It's not a pimple, it's a Jagan," Botan said. "A what?" Yusuke asked, slightly confused. "A Jagan, a third eye for the soul," Botan explained to the delinquent Spirit Detective. "Well, it seems like those fools from the Spirit World know something," Hiei laughed cockily. "SHUT-UP!" Yusuke yelled, "I'm gonna punch your face in!" "Oh, really?" Hiei said, as he disappeared before Yusuke's very eyes. "He disappeared!" Yusuke exclaimed. "No, I didn't, Spirit Detective, I just moved slightly to the side," Hiei explained, as he saw beautiful, purple eyes out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as it started, it was over, with Yusuke standing beside Kurama, and Hiei down on the ground in his normal form. (Sorry, I didn't add the fighting scene, but I'm sure everyone knows what happened, if they saw some of the beginning episodes of YYH!)

"I guess we can go now," Botan said, as she picked up the Shadow Sword, and a cracked Mirror of Forlorn Hope. "Botan, can I see the Shadow Sword?" Yusuke asked, while he was holding Keiko. So, Botan handed him the bloody sword, and Yusuke gave the potion that was in the hilt of the sword to Keiko, to revive her from the Jagan eye that Hiei had given her, and the weak Jagan eye, soon disappeared.


	13. an offer

Chapter twelve 

An offer

"Hiei, are you alright?" Hotaru asked walking over to her unconscious husband. "Mmmm," Hiei moaned. "Hiei, wake up," Hotaru said, slightly shaking the fire Apparition. "HOTARU!" Hiei yelled, sitting up, and frantically looking around. "I'm right here, Hiei," Hotaru said, sitting beside him. "Are you alright, Hotaru?" Hiei asked. "Yes, I'm fine," answered Hotaru. "Where's Raven?" Hiei asked, not seeing Raven in Hotaru's arms. "She's asleep in our room," Hotaru explained.

"Hiei," Koenma said, appearing out of nowhere in front of Hiei and Hotaru a couple of minutes later. "Hello, Koenma," Hotaru said, bluntly. "Hello, Hotaru," Koenma said, not even bothering to look at her. "What do you want?" Hiei growled! "To make you an offer," Koenma said. "What kind of offer?" Hiei asked, as Raven started to cry. "I'll get her," Hotaru offered sleepily. "No, I'll do it, you've been up all night, because Raven wouldn't shut up. I slept fine, since you two were in this room, so she wouldn't wake me up," Hiei said as he stepped into the other room. (Hiei being nice! O.O u don't see that every day! )

"So, what's this offer that you're talking about?" Hiei asked, holding a giggling Raven in his arms. "AH, whose baby?" Koenma asked, ignoring Hiei's question. "My daughter, now back to what we were talking about," Hiei said. "What that's red gem on her forehead?" Koenma asked, showing concern for the small child. "It's a side effect of the Jagan eye," Hotaru said, casting a warning glance Hiei's way, and smiling at Raven, and Raven smiled back. "Anyways, back to what I was saying. I have come to offer you this. If you want you can help Yusuke, and become a Spirit Detective, but you have to stay in the Ningen World with him. Or, you can go to Spirit Jail," Koenma explained. "I'll help the Spirit Detective," Hiei said. "Good choice, now, Princess Hotaru, you haven't done anything wrong, and besides my father saved you and your brothers from being locked away in the dark regions of the universe, with your father, and the other Netherworld demons. If you want, you can go to Demon world, Spirit World, or you can stay with Hiei in the Ningen World," Koenma said, giving Hotaru all three choices. "I'll stay with Hiei," Hotaru said. "Alright, then it's settled. Now, Hiei, Yusuke's next mission is to stop the four Saint beast, Kurama will also be there this is your probation, and you two are to help Yusuke," Koenma explained, and then disappeared.

"Are you sure want to stay in the Ningen world with me?" Hiei asked, 5 minutes later, having not moved from the time Koenma had left, until now. "I'm sure," Hotaru said, as she kissed Hiei on the cheek.

**Note to reviewers:**

**Demon Majick: I'm glad you liked it, and here's the next chapter. Thanx for reviewing.**

**Foxygirl15: Glad u like, here's the next chapter thanx 4 reviewing, do u like Kurama? If so me and a friend of mine, named Thethiefkuronue (look her up if u want) r making a story on yoko, I'll prob post it later today or early tomorrow morning.**


	14. Hiei vs Sieryu

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho, Hotaru, Hiei, Raven, or Kimiko.   
Chapter thirteen 

Hiei vs. Sieryu, the 3rd Saint Beast

1

"I'll fight him," Hiei said, taking off his cloak, and throwing it over Byakko's head, that was lying on the floor.

"Don't tell me, you're feeling sympathy for him, Hiei," said a tall, blue man, known as Sieryu. "Humph!" Hiei said, taking a fighting stance. Sieryu, then attacked Hiei, but Hiei moved out of the way, with tremendous speed.

2

"YEAH, GO, HIEI!" Yusuke cheered.

3

"I forgot you were that fast. But next time, I will get you," Sieryu said, attacking again.

4

"Oh, no," Kurama said.

"What?" asked Yusuke, seriously!

"Hiei got hit," Kurama explained.

"It's just his leg. Don't worry us like that," said a big orange-haired, baka, known as Kuwabara.

"No, Hiei cant run anymore," explained Kurama, as Sieryu froze Hiei's left arm. Hiei then, used his sword like a cane, and attacked Sieryu. "So, what if your ice techniques killed Byakko, they won't kill me!" Hiei smirked, as the ice broke free from his arm and leg.

"Wha..." Sieryu said, as his vision blurred, and blood spurted out from his face.

"Man, Hiei, don't use those attacks on me, the next time we fight, or I won't stand a chance," Yusuke teased.

"Humph, we'll see," said Hiei, and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked, "I thought for sure Hiei was gonna say, well duh, or something along those lines!"

"It seems, as though Hiei is going through a tricky change, and that he's starting to like you," Kurama explained, as they all watched Hiei pick his cloak up from Byakko's head, put it on, and watch as Byakko's head disappeared.

5

"What now? All of the saint Beast have been defeated. I've explained my job to Keiko. The Dark Tournament is over with we already rescued Yukina. We found out that my grandfather or whatever he is to me, is King Raizen, king of demon world. Sensui has been defeated. So, what do we do now?" Yusuke asked, looking at Kuwabara.

"Hello, Yusuke!" Botan cheerfully said.

"Hey, Botan, what's up?" Yusuke asked, the cheerful grim reaper.

"Oh, nothing," Botan answered, and flew away or her oar.

"Well, that was weird," said Yusuke, as he stared after her.

6

"Hey, Hiei..." Yusuke greeted the fire apparition.

"Here!" Hiei interrupted, and threw a videotape to Yusuke.

"What's this?" the spirit detective asked. "I don't know, it's probably your next mission, it's from Spirit World," Hiei said, and then he left, without another word.

"Hmm, I guess I'll watch this at Kuwabara's house," Yusuke said, as he continued to walk down the street, to his friend's house.

Reviewers:

Hieifan666 

**Demon Majick**

**SangoKirara5**


	15. secret mission

Author's note: Srry, this chapter is a little short, and I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy, please forgive me, read and review! Thanx! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yuyuhakusho character, Hotaru, Raven, or Kimiko.

Chapter fourteen 

Secret mission

1

"What's that Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, curiously.

"A movie from Spirit World," Yusuke answered.

"Oh, well put it in!" Kuwabara ordered, when Botan walked into the room, just as Yusuke put the video in.

2

'**Hello, Yusuke, I see that you are watching the video that I had Hiei give to you. Well, it's about your next mission. It's kind of like how you had to rescue Yukina, and Hiei is _not_ allowed to know about the mission. You have to rescue this girl, her name is Hotaru, but to you she is Princess Hotaru, at least that's what she will tell you to call her. She's half fire, half Ice apparition. She's being held captive by a very powerful demon, named Omak. He's stronger than Toguro, but not stronger than Sensui, though a lot wiser. Hotaru is princess of the Nether World. The Nether World demons make the Demon World demons, look like little ants. Since, the Nether world is so strong, my father had to lock them up in the dark regions of the universe. My father wasn't strong enough to lock all of the Nether World demons away, so left out the ones; he thought wouldn't cause much of a threat to the humans. Those demons are: Karasu, Jason, Touya, Chuu, and Hotaru. Karasu, Touya, and Jason are Hotaru's older brothers, while Chuu and I are her older half brothers. Karasu, as you know is dead, and Jason is also dead, humans murdered him, therefore Hotaru hates all humans. Hotaru is also, Hiei's wife. This is the reason that we didn't tell Hiei about this mission, otherwise he'd kill everyone, even humans to get to Hotaru,' **the Koenma on the video tape said.

3

"WHOA! Shorty's married!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I didn't know that," Yusuke said, also adding in his two cents.

"Koenma told me that Hiei and Hotaru had two daughters," Botan explained, getting up from her spot on the couch.

4

"They do, and their names are: Raven and Kimiko," a mysterious guy, with purple hair, mixed in with a little green said.

"TOUYA! CHUU!" Botan announced excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked the two demons.

"We want to help save our little sister," Chuu, a guy with a blue Mohawk said, wearing a tight, black, sleeve-less shirt, holding a bottle of beer said.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to my little sister," Touya added in, as he smirked.

"I agree with Touya and Chuu, Hotaru was my friend," said a little boy, with brown hair.

"RINKU?" Kuwabara growled!

"You're going to help too?" asked Yusuke, dumfounded.

"DUH! That's what I just said," Rinku said sarcastically.


End file.
